


guns give the opportunity, thoughts pull the trigger

by xxcay_flashfanxx



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Crime Fighting, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Tim Drake, Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Other, Sad Ending, Tim Drake Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28649229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxcay_flashfanxx/pseuds/xxcay_flashfanxx
Summary: “You win”“...what?” Red Hood looked reproachful at the two words.“Please. I can’t go on like this” Red Robin begged. “I don’t want to be the hero anymore. Just let me die”
Relationships: Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Comments: 9
Kudos: 122





	guns give the opportunity, thoughts pull the trigger

Red Hood pushed Red Robin up against the wall, knife to his neck. His eyes held undeniable rage, and his body was shaking with resentment.

He pressed the hilt of the dagger into pale skin, causing the man infront of him to quickly gasp. 

Red Hood let out a growl as he kneed Red Robin in the torso.

“You win”

“...what?” Red Hood looked reproachful at the two words.

“Please. I can’t go on like this” Red Robin begged. “I don’t want to be the hero anymore. Just let me die”

Hood stopped in surprise for a mere second, before letting out a chuckle as he pressed the blade harder against his throat.

“You expect me to believe that?” he chuckled mercilessly.

Red Robin held a straight face, as his arm reached to tear his domino mask off.

Tim Drake stared back at Red Hood, his baby blues holding nothing but pain, sorrow and angst in them. 

“Do it” Tim spoke. “I have nothing to live for anyways”

“Nightwing hates me, he threatened to throw me away in Arkham. Batman came back, only to neglect me and push me away. Damian has tried to kill me multiple times. And you. You made me realise how worthless and weak I am”

Red Hood ditched his helmet, clearly seeing the bags under Tim’s eyes, and the scars and fresh cuts on his face.

Tim was always the replacement. The placeholder. Someone who Jason could never be. Smart. Always calculating. Stoic and emotionless at times.

“You need to stop this” Jason exclaimed. “It’s killing you”

Tim’s head tilted in unnerving childlike curiosity. “Isn’t that what you wanted? Me dead?”

“I’m just a broken fragment that everyone takes advantage of, then leaves. Everyone fucking leaves!”

Jason tried to think of something to say. To do.

But then he noticed something out the corner of his eye.

“Replacement, you’re eyes… they’re glowing green” 

Tim’s eyes widened in fear before sliding down the wall, trying to calm himself.

Jason tried to think of something to do, only to come up with nothing. What was happening?

“No, no, no, no, no, no” Tim repeated. “Please, not again”

“What is it, Replacement” 

But when Tim looked up again, it wasn’t baby blues that he saw. His eyes were glowing a furious green, and he wore an unnerving smile on his face.

Like…

The last thing Jason heard and saw was cackling laughter and an oncoming fist before everything went black.

Joker Junior was back.

**Author's Note:**

> this was really short I’m sorry. Anyone want another chapter??


End file.
